Beginning Without Direction
by RunningQueenx5
Summary: Two demigods go out on a quest to search for those who have been lost. Will they find what they seek, or is it all a wild gorgon chase?
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the (hopefully) much awaited first chapter. This is just setting the scene, so no action yet.**

**Alright on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Danni, stop faffing around!"<p>

I looked up to see Ashton storming over to me, a frazzled look on his normally mischievous face.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry for trying to find a toothbrush, I didn't know hygiene wasn't allowed.."

I could sense his frustration seeping out of his pores and he ran his hand over his face.

"You're the one who bloody volunteered us for the quest in the first place!"

I placed my hand over my heart, and tried my best to look offended. "You're swearing at me, I thought we were siblings.." Half a second later I heard him storm off, probably to pull one last prank on the Demeter cabin before we left.

I dug around my duffel bag, I was pretty sure I had everything, the toothbrush bit was just to get Ashton off my back. But he was right, it was time to leave.

I stood up, then ducked quickly back down to avoid the blade that went whistling over my head.

"Rabbit, what are you doing?" I pulled the sword out of the wall in front of me, then turned around and handed it to the boy behind me.

Henry gave me a innocent grin, "Sorry, just trying a new move I learned."

I could see the glint in his eyes, the golden flecks in his brown eyes sparkling. Yea right, probably trying to give me an impromptu 'haircut'.

I shoved him toward the cabin door, "Yea, just try it outside okay? Or better yet, go annoy Karis. You know she'll just looove that."

He hurried out, and I was left alone in the rickety cabin. I pulled the duffel up on my bed as I took in what could possibly be my last look at my home for the last five years. I shook my head, what was with the sentiment? I was going to make it back, we were just looking for some lost demigods, we weren't saving the world.

I tossed my bag over my shoulder, then I jogged out of my cabin, ducking to avoid the trip wire strung across the top of the door.

I heard murmurs coming from the bushes to my right, and I pulled a face as I avoided their trap.

"Sorry kiddos, better luck next time..!"

I began to walk in the direction of the big house, Ashton would meet me there, after he was done doing... whatever the hell he was doing.

Right as I reached the House was when I heard the footsteps behind me. I quickly stepped to the right, narrowly avoiding Ashton, who came screaming to a stop.

"We need to go.. _NOW."_ He looked over his shoulder, his eyes continually darting around.

"No, we have to talk to Chiron first, we need to get some sort of list since we don't have a satyr going with us."

That snapped his attention back to me very quickly.

"That's your own fault! You're the brilliant one that decided to put the itching powder in the satyr's hoof polish!"

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and tried not to look to smug. That had been an amazing prank, they weren't able to walk without scratching their legs and hooves for over a week before they figured out what was going on. A masterpiece if I do say so myself.

Suddenly Ashton's face paled of color, "Well, cheerio.." Then he took off towards the border, leaving only dust in his place.

I glanced back, and was met with the amusing sight of several Demeter campers storming over to me, wilted and broken flowers draped across their arms.

"Where is that murderous European!"

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to somewhat conceal my grin.

Shrugging I started to back up towards the door of the big house. "I have to go.. Good luck with that." I threw open the door, then ducked inside, escaping the wrath that was brewing outside.

I turned around and was immediately faced with a scroll of parchment placed upon a desk sitting directly in front of me.

I raised a eyebrow, that was direct. I picked it up and glanced over it.

It was completely empty.

I flipped it over a few times, held it up to the light, nothing.

"Okay then.." I rolled it up and placed it into the waistband of my jeans. I guess I would just have to figure it out later, as Chiron was nowhere to be found. Hell of a time to go missing.

I bounded out of the B.H., finding the Demeter campers were no where to be found. I could see a silhouette standing beside the Tree, leaning casually next to Peleus.

I jogged over to Ashton, "I got the map, ready to go find some demigods and kick ass?!"

A grin broke out across his face, then we leapt forward and high fived, successfully waking up Peleus in the process.

I pointed, "That's our cue.." Then we took off, fleeing from the cranky dragon.

I glanced over to my half-brother, "What a way to start a quest huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>So.. We met one of our submitted demigods! And you have been introduced to our two protagonists. I hope you find them amusing (as they are going to be narrating the story) and we wouldn't want you to be bored!<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**FORGE YOUR OWN DESTINY!**


	2. Lions, and tigers, and Cyclops OH MY

**I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, it means so much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of the PJO series, it is all the property of Mr. Riordan.**

**Alright on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods, where the hell is the school! It's a school!.. How hard can it be to find a freaking establishment of HELL!" I turned the map in my hands this way and that, but the squiggly lines didn't rearrange themselves into directions.<p>

Ashton leaned over to me and pulled the map away.

"That's because it's upside down, also, it's the tube map, not street. And it's for New York! We are not even in New York, why do you have this?"

I snarled in his direction, then I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the street signs around us.

"If we had a satyr this wouldn't have happened..."

I spun around, fist poised to strike.. "Excuse me miss, did you say that you were looking for a school?"

I froze, then lowered my raised hand and turned around slowly. "Yes?..."

An older woman was stooped over behind me, a kind grin on her face. She pointed straight ahead, "If you continue that way three blocks you come to Dickinson Elementary, that's the only school in this area.."

I glanced over to Ashton, who was currently grinning like a fool. He moved forward and took the woman's hand in his own, "Thank you Miss, we appreciate the guidance." He let go and stepped back, looking every bit the gentleman.

I glared at him, then mumbled under my breath, "Pompous school boy.."

I could feel the smirk I was 100% he was sending me. I nodded my head and tossed a thanks her way before I stormed off in the direction she had pointed.

Ashton jogged to catch up to me, quickly matching my stride. "That woman was just lovely don't you think? You just don't see that very often here in the States do you? Now in London..."

I tuned him out, having heard the 'England is better than America' speech twenty times before. I didn't need to hear it twenty-one.

I counted the blocks as we slowly approached our first destination. The concrete structure came into view fairly quickly.

It had rows and rows of windows, towering doors pulling you in. I could practically feel my soul being sucked out.

It was sickening.

I shivered, "C'mon Ashton, let's go to school."

He straightened up, fixing his tie.

That's right, the Brit was wearing a tie. He had said something about putting your best foot forward, that he wanted to make a good impression. Total bull shit if you asked me.

I had opted for casual and comfortable.. So jeans and a worn in sweatshirt.

Gritting my teeth I stomped towards the prison. I had only gone to public school till I was 12, then monsters happened and I found myself at camp. I had spent five years away from this hellhole of an institution, and I was dreading going back. Even if it was just to snatch the kid and run.

On the other hand, Ashton was beaming. He had a pep in his step that I wanted to squash. How could he be so happy when he was just steps away from a black hole of misfortune.

He darted in front of me, quickly opening the door then stepping back to allow me inside.

"Always the gentleman huh?"

He smirked, "I WAS raised in a private school remember, we had an entire course in proper manners." He beckoned me forward, then stepped quickly and fell in beside me.

"Okay, what we need to do is find the receptionist, she can point us in the direction of our demigod... What was their name again?"

Ashton frowned, then pulled out the mystery sheet of paper I had found laying on the table in the Big House.

One thing about that sheet of paper, it was no longer blank. Once we had gotten a ways away from the border of camp a single name had appeared, along with a location.

_**Holly Farmer - Philadelphia**_

That of course hadn't been helpful in the slightest. But once we had arrived in the city Ashton had the brilliant idea of looking in a phone book. And after a bit of extra research on the side we had narrowed down her current location to Dickinson Elementary.

"Excuse me.. Can I help you?" A sickly sweet voice called out to us.

I stopped in my tracks, then turned a 90 degree angle to face what I had to assume was the receptionist's office.

It was built into the wall, a small window cut out with a counter set flush against the wall. A small name plate read 'Tamara Dalton'.

That was when Ashton stepped in.

He sauntered up to the counter, a smile that could have charmed the fleas off a hellhound glued to his face.

"Yes, Ms. Dalton, I was wondering if u could just take a moment of your time?"

The middle aged woman fluffed her hair, her eyes large and mascaraed to the ceiling. She gave him a, what I had to guess was supposed to be seductive, grin. Instead I got a front row view of the lettuce in between her teeth.

Ashton's grin never wavered, and I had to admit that I was incredibly impressed.

"I was wondering if perhaps you might know where Miss Holly Farmer is. I'm here to fetch her."

Dalton's eyebrows rose, and I could see the stars being shaken out of her eyes. "Oh, you're here for someone.. Yes, okay. Let me just look that up then."

She blinked a few times, then began to type into her computer. "Why do you need Holly? Are you a relative...?" She looked over at Ashton, and I could see suspicion creeping over her face, her fingers no longer flying over the keyboard.

That I was when I stepped in, "Actually, she's my little sister.." I tried to give her an honest smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace. Ugh, school.

"Dannielle Farmer. Nice to meet you." Dalton didn't look like she was buying it, and I prepared to run for it.

But she proved me wrong, she glanced down at her computer. "She's in history right now, would you like me to buzz for her?"

Ashton spoke for me, "That would be lovely, Tamara, thank you for your assistance."

She sat up, eyeing him like he was a piece of cake.

"I need Holly Farmer to the front office please. Thank you." Dalton's voice rang out over the intercom, ending with the oh so pleasant sound of static.

She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes, "She'll be down soon, until then you can wait here."

That was when I heard it, the sound of blood curdling screams.

Instantly Ashton and I were bolting down the hall, the patented Hermes speed coming in handy.

"Leg it!" Ashton yelled, starting to pull ahead.

"You thinking what I'm thinking.." I asked Ashton.

He shook his head, "I know bugger all... Monster?"

I grinned, "I knew you weren't just a pretty face! Good job bro. Gold star?"

Ashton rolled his eyes, then went skidding around the corner, hugging his bag to his chest in an effort to not let it fly off.

I was just a second behind, but right as I rounded the corner I felt myself slam into his back.

"Hey! What the... Shiiiiiittt.." I froze, standing in front of us was a cyclops. And he looked pissed.

His eye was fixed on us, and a grin began to spread over his face. "Mmmm, more demigods. Lunch, dinner and dessert!"

I raised my hand, "Um yea, don't you know demigods are fattening.. Totally high in cholesterol. Not good for you dude, I would lay off.." I was rudely cut off when the cyclops bellowed, the sound ringing off the walls.

I shook my head, "Okay then, we do this the hard way.."

I pushed Ashton forward, "Go get 'em Britannia..!"

Ashton rolled his shoulders, then held out his hand.

In his hand materialized a Revolutionary War model rifle. A bit outdated in my opinion but you know.. He said it gave the gun character. The Hecate chicks had put some sort of spell on it so it would appear whenever he needed it. Now would be one of those times.

He glanced back at me, "Find Holly!" Then he aimed and fired.

The bullet struck square in the Cyclops's chest. But instead of disintegrating he simply got madder.

I clapped Ashton on the back. "Good luck with that.." Then I bolted forward, ducking under the tree trunk arm that swept out to crush me.

I heard another bullet fire, and the bellows grew louder.

"Holly Farmer?! I need to speak with you!" I called out. I poked my head into the nearest classroom, and was greeted with the sight of several terrified 5th graders.

"One of you guys Holly Farmer?" They all stared at me, mouths agape, then I saw a trembling hand poke up.

I waved, "Okay kid, I need you to come with me.." When I didn't see her stand up I stormed over to where she was hiding. Every moment we were here was another moment that some other monster could show up. We had three half bloods in a few feet radius. That was dangerous.

Holly was hiding behind a chubby ginger kid, who was currently bawling his eyes out, and I'm pretty sure he had wet himself.

I pulled her out from behind him, "C'mon kid, we are getting you out of here.."

I glanced down at the young girl, for the first time seeing who she was.

Her hair was black, and it fell down to her shoulders in waves. Her brown eyes were saucers behind her thick Harry Potteresque glasses. Freckles were prominent on her ghostly white face, and I was able to easily lift her piggy back style.

"Hold on kid, keep your head low and if you need to, eyes shut." All I got as a response was a whimper.

I jogged over to the door, then cautiously poked my head out the doorway.

The hallway was absolute carnage. Further down the hall I could see Ashton standing over the cyclops, his rifle pointed at its throat, ready to finish it off.

"I got her!" I called out.

I saw Ashton nod once, then he fired. Holly whimpered again, and I could feel her shaking.

The monster disintegrated, and Ashton was left standing in a pile of golden dust.

I walked over to him, then passed him my bag. "Took you long enough." He just grinned and shouldered my duffel.

I glanced over my shoulder at Holly, "Relax kid, we're taking you somewhere safe. Do you need anything before we leave?"

She looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ashton sighed, then reached over and took her away from me. He set her down and knelt so he was eye level to her.

"Love, it's very important that you try and be brave, can you do that for me?" He locked eyes with her, and gently grinned.

Ugh, it's not my fault I wasn't great with kids. Plus, he was British, I'm pretty sure that automatically makes you better with children. Smarmy little git.

She rubbed her eyes, then nodded. Ashton grinned, "Good girl, now Holly, you can't stay here. Otherwise more things like that scary monster are going to come here and they might hurt you or your family. I need you to come with us to make sure that doesn't happen. But is there anything you might need?"

"I.. I want t..to see my fa..family." Ashton frowned, then glanced up at me. I shook my head no, if she saw her family she would never come with us.

Ashton looked back over to Holly, "I'm terribly sorry love, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. It might put them in danger. But we can run to your house and get a few of your things. But we need to leave now."

Her lip began to quiver, and I sensed the tears that were about to pour. "Yo, kid, buck up. Your a demigod, I'm a demigod, the Brits a demigod. Your family isn't actually your family. So yea, we need to go.. Now."

Ashton's jaw dropped, "DANNIELLE!" He immediately spun around to Holly, and began to whisper what I had to assume was words of comfort.

I sighed, she was going to figure out anyway, so why not now? It might shock her into action.

A few moments later Ashton stood up, Holly's hand clasped in his own. "1276 Liberty Avenue."

Finally, an address. I took off, leaving Ashton to pull Holly along.

In a few short minutes we came to her house. It was small, but in a cozy way. I hurried to the door, then immediately pulled out a lock pick. I could sense that the door was locked, and I knew exactly how to pick it. A Hermes gift I was always thankful for.

It only took a second, and then I was tiptoeing through the door. It didn't appear that anyone was home, so I waved Ashton in.

He led Holly inside, still murmuring softly to her. He glanced up at me, "Her rooms upstairs, first room on the left."

I nodded then jogged upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

I turned into her bedroom, and immediately began to look for some sort of bag that I could use to pack up her things.

"Um, Danni, we have a code red.." I flew to the window, code red could only mean one thing.. Her family was home.

Outside two young kids, twins it looked like, and a man were walking up to the house, hand in hand. Her father looked worried, he had probably been called about the school incident.. Not good.

I jumped down stairs, landing haphazardly next to Holly and Ashton. "Let's get going.. Now."

Ashton nodded, then he pulled gently on Holly's hand, "C'mon, we need to go now. Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Holly looked at the door, sensing her family on the other side. That's when I took action.

I scooped her up, holding her to my chest. Then I bolted out the back door. A bit kidnapper like sure, but if we stayed any longer we would have been caught.

As we jogged through the winding streets I turned to Ashton beside me. "Did you at least leave a note?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What, something like, 'Hello there! You're daughter is no longer in your house because she is a demigod and monsters might come looking for her..." His glare intensified and I shrugged him off.

"Alright, alright.. But still, closure."

A few minutes later we were in a steady stream of traffic and I let Holly down, then pushed her over to Ashton. He took her hand and I took out the sheet of paper.

Who was our next demigod?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now we get into the action of the story. Even if slight kidnapping was involved... I'm hoping for weekly updates, so check back each FridaySaturday!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**FORGE YOUR OWN DESTINY!**


	3. Does the Caged Bird Sing?

**I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, it means so much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of the PJO series, it is all the property of Mr. Riordan.**

**Alright on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Synthe Nightingale - New Jersey<span>_**

"As in Jersey Shore? Are we about to pick up some sort of body builder?" I flashed Ashton the paper, excitement building up in my chest.

He frowned, "I hope not, they're bloody massive. It's unnatural."

I shrugged, who cared how 'massive' they were, everybody knew bodybuilders were really just the kids of Heracles. I mean, duh.

I clapped my hands together, "So, transport to get there... I'm thinking we hot-wire car, then cruise to Jersey, find this dude, and move on to our next kid. Sound good?"

Ashton nodded, "I'm sure some details are missing, but good base plan." Then he glanced down to Holly, who was currently holding on to his hand like it was the only thing anchoring her to the ground.

"Holly, I'm going to have to ask you to trust us, ok? I promise you love, I'm going to take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at him through her lashes, her glasses slipping down her nose, about to fall off her face.

She pushed them up, then glanced over at me. I raised an eyebrow, what was she looking at me for?

"Even her?" She moved around him, keeping his body in between us.

Ashton frowned, then gently pushed Holly out from behind him. " Yes love, even Dannielle. She is going to be LOVELY to you from now on."

My jaw dropped, what the hell! I'm sorry for not having experience with kids. Even at camp Ashton tended to look after the younger campers in the cabin. I'd never had younger siblings, being an only child was both a gift and a curse.

But I tried my best to look as approachable as I could, and it must have passed Ashton's standards, because he nodded and mouthed, 'good'.

Holly still didn't look all that convinced but, what can you do.

I turned my Hermes radar on. Then I began to steer us towards, what I hoped was, a car dealership.

"This way... I think."

I heard Ashton's groan behind me, but I shut him out and tried to focus all my energy on finding us a car lot.

"How about we just filch one off the street, most likely it'll have gas, how about it?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Why didn't you bring that up like, an hour ago when we were suggesting ideas?!"

Ashton didn't reply, he simply stomped past me and marched over to a truck that was parked on the curb. "Here it is, now hurry up and nick it."

Storming over to where he was standing I placed my hand over the door handle and willed the lock to open.

Ashton may have been faster than I was, but if there was one thing I was best at, it was lock picking. Most of the time I preferred to use my picks, but I had honed my ability to where I didn't even need picks, I could simply open the lock with my mind. Pretty cool stuff, if I do say so myself. Poseidon kids may be able to control water, but could they steal a car without setting off the car alarms? Nah bitch, ya can't.

I felt the lock click, then I pulled the car door open and slid into the drivers seat. "Hurry up and get in, the driver could be back any second."

Ashton hopped into the back seat with Holly, buckling his seatbelt, Holly quickly did the same.

Now all I had to do was hot-wire it.

In a matter of seconds the engine revved to life, and I sat back up in my seat, dusting off my hands. "Alright, let's get outta here!"

I pulled out into the street, and soon we were bobbing and weaving through traffic.

I don't have a lot of driving experience. Sad but true. So immediately immersing myself in the hectic traffic of a city probably wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done. Especially when you're trying not to get cops attention. Fortunately, travel is another realm of Hermes, so I chose to believe that was why we hadn't gotten pulled over as of yet.

"Bloody 'ell Danni! Could you at least try to not slam the brakes! You're rubbish driving going to make me, how you you say it? Ah yes, HURL!"

I felt him hit the back of my seat, so I swatted blindly at him, but only succeeded in swerving into the other lane, earning me fingers and the assaulting noise of car horns.

"Are we th..there yet?" I gritted my teeth together, for the last two hours both Ashton and Holly had been asking that exact question. This brought the total up to 11.

Speaking of eleven, we, well Ashton, had been able to coax Holly into speaking, and he had found out that eleven was how old she was. And the people we had seen outside her house was indeed her father and siblings. Jessie and Joey were their names, and they were indeed twins. But she had shut down after that, and not even Ashton's British charm had been able to get her to open back up. His glare insinuated that it was my fault, and I had to admit to feeling a bit guilty about being short with her. But I mean, she would have found out anyway, so who cares HOW she found out, just as long as she did.. Right?

But enough of my inner moral issues, back to being pissed at Ashton and Holly for continuously asking that dumb ass question.

"Do you see monsters rampaging?"

There was silence, then a very hesitant, "No?" Arose from the backseat.

"THEN WE AREN'T THERE YET!" My voice rose, and I found myself wondering if this was what it was like to be a parent. If it was, then I perfectly understood why parents got grays quicker then those who weren't. My blood was boiling, and I found that my hands were clenching the steering wheel hard enough to turn my knuckles white.

"Well you didn't have to yell..." Ashton mumbled in the backseat. I glanced in the rear view and saw the pout that was currently in place on his face.

But my melt down did shut them up, and soon we were cruising through New Jersey.

Once again Ashton and I did research to find our demigod, but we found him not in a phone book, but in a police criminal files. Apparently our demigod liked the finer things in life, as he was charged with over twenty different accounts of theft. He had earned himself the name 'The Black Nightingale'

I liked this guy already.

"So Hermes? Makes since with this rap sheet.." I pointed at the sheet of paper Ashton and I had managed to procure from a local police station.

He nodded, "Seems like it" Then he glanced down at Holly. "What about her? We can't go looking for a criminal with an eleven year old hanging on my arm.. And we can't leave her alone, a monster might find her."

I frowned, "Would you mind playing babysitter for a bit? I know rough neighborhoods, I'll fit in. A Brit and a kid, not so much."

He crossed his arms, and I could see the counter argument already forming in his mind.

"C'mon, you know I'm right! Just let me find him, stay and watch Holly. I'll be right back."

He gritted his teeth, but nodded and climbed into the car, "We'll be waiting here when you get back, be safe okay?" I waved him off and began to walk in the direction of the slums the report had said he had last been seen.

I don't know if the cops were stupid, or if this dude was just good at covering his tracks, but for whatever reason, every lead I tried to follow dried up.

I had even tired to follow the local grapevine, but it was all just smoke and shadows.

Finally I sat down on the steps of a rundown apartment complex, then I pulled out the map. Maybe it was wrong, maybe I had just read the wrong name. Synthe _was_ a unusual name. However, I was proven wrong as when I pulled out the sheet, it once again said, **_Synthe Nightingale - New_** **_Jersey_**. I was about to shove it back in my bag, when I noticed the arrow to the right of the name.

It pointed straight ahead, and when I turned the paper this way and that, the arrow continued to point north. So, figuring I was supposed to follow, I stood up and began to walk in the direction the arrow pointed.

I found myself weaving in and out of some pretty sketchy alleys, and I was happy that for once my bumish clothes blended in with the locale. The arrow twisted, jumped, and spun, and I had to constantly check to make sure I was still following the right path.

"Brah, calm down.." I muttered. Then the arrow stopped spinning, and it came to a stop, pointing to my left.

I glanced up, and found myself staring at the most graffitied building I think I have ever seen in my life. Tags were all over the place, gangs all through the years leaving their mark. It was actually pretty damn awesome, but that also meant that there was probably a gang currently residing in it at this moment. Which meant I might get shot at. Which was not good.

But I was halfway confident that I could take whatever came at me. I mean I was a badass half god, bullets couldn't harm me!

I was proven terribly wrong as I took the 'badass half god' approach and kicked open the door.

Bullets whizzed by my head, and I found myself cowering behind a wall on the other side of the doorway.

"Ok.. Next time, calm and collected. Not Rambo.." I muttered to myself.

Once the hailstorm had stopped, I cautiously poked my head through the doorway. When no bullets sped by to decapitate me I started to scan the dimly lit room.

I could see bodies huddled around, most of them appeared to high off their ass, but a few just looked like they were sleeping. Or dead. That was a option too..

I glanced down at the map, but it continued to simply just point into the den. Should I call out for him? But if I did that he might run. And I while I was sure I could catch him, would it be worth the chase?

Hmmm, decisions decisions.

In the end I decided to simply sneak in and hope no one shot at me, again. I was able to get about twenty feet into the room before people noticed me. But it was mostly just a flicker of reddened eyes, never any actual eye contact.

Now if I was a master thief where would I be..? Probably counting my money and laughing manically, but that wasn't the point. It was about where this 'Synthe' would be. A darkened corner maybe?

I could see a figure lounging in the back of the room, face and body obscured by shadows.

So it was either a crime boss, or my demigod. I was gonna go with my demigod, I could just feel it.

I stuck to the wall, trying to approach stealthily, but it didn't seem to help, cause as soon as I got within fifteen feet, they stood up. Very quickly I stopped, not just because they had spotted me, but because they towered over me.

I pride myself on being above average height for a female, I was a very proud 5'10 (ft), but this dude put me to shame. He had to be at least 6'0 (ft), at the shortest. Not only that, but even in shadow I could see that this dude had muscle. Not bulging body builder, unfortunately, but enough.

"Synthe Nightingale?" I asked.

"Who vants to know?"

I stopped in my tracks.. Was this dude.. GERMAN? "No way.. Brah, are you freakin' German?!"

He stepped forward, the light going off off his face, allowing me to see his features.

Him and Ashton were definitely European. They both had some killer cheekbones. You could cut your hand on those things..

His platinum hair stuck up, like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. Which, considering his current situation probably wasn't very far from the truth. But his eyes, dude I felt like I was being pulled into his inky irises, like black holes stuck into his face. Then I noticed the long, jagged scar that crossed over half of his face, marring what I suppose could have been a good looking mug. Very sinister.

Then I noticed the cigarette stuck in between his lips, lit and smoking for all to smell.

I grimaced and pinched my nose, "You do realize that gives you cancer right?"

He snarled and blew smoke in my direction, "Zit hazn't zo far.."

I nodded, "Right, just wait a few years buddy.." That was when I realized that he was slowly inching away from me.

I held out my hand, "No, wait!" But he jumped forward.

I reached out, and grabbed onto his jacket, then I found myself hurtling forward.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. One second I was in a drug den, the next I'm stumbling onto pavement a few blocks away.

My ears were ringing, and my stomach churning.

I threw myself to the side of the road, and my breakfast found its way back up and out.

I glanced over to see Nightingale crouched on the ground, on all fours, and breathing heavily, cigarette lay smoking next to him.

I wiped off my mouth and staggered over to him, "Alright you son of a bitch, what the hell did you just do."

He was a little preoccupied with trying to catch his breath, so I waited as he gasped for air.

"Vhy dit you grab me?!" He tried to get to his feet, but he fell back down, crashing back to his knees.

I glared at him, then pulled out the paper, "This is you right?!" He glanced at the paper, then went to snatch it. I pulled back and stuffed the paper back in my waistband.

"Zow dit you zet my name?" He eyes my warily, his hands pressed to the ground, like he was going to bolt. But we both knew he couldn't.

I pointed to myself, "Demigod," Then I pointed at him, "Demigod." His eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded.

"Huh, that was simple, then again you did just travel through shadows, so you know... Proof."

He stood up, but wavered. I moved forward and grabbed onto his arm, but next thing I knew I was being flipped through the air, the ground suddenly above me.

When I hit the earth, I felt the concrete bite into my palms. "Damn dude, you couldn't stand up, but you could flip me.. What the actual heck."

I pushed myself up, and noticed that he was giving me laser eyes, doubled with the fact that it was basically darkness looking into my soul, very spooky.

"Okay, no touching, I got it." I held my hands up and took a step back. "But I have some one who I would like you to meet.. That cool with you?"

He stepped back, a guarded expression on his face. I got desperate and played my last card, "I bet you always wanted to find out about your family though right?!"

He froze, and I noticed an angry glint pass through those dark eyes. "Zes.."

I nodded, "Right, this way, you can find out who they are, and you know.. Family roots and heritage and all that."

"Who was zis friend zat you shpoke of?" I grinned, alright one more for Danni!

"Ashton, I found him! He's German!"

Ashton and Holly were currently perched on the back of the truck, swinging their legs back and forth. But upon my outburst they both stopped and looked up at me.

Ashton hopped down, then helped Holly to the ground. She clung onto his hand, and he guided her forward to meet us halfway.

Synthe had lit up another cigarette, and Holly's nose wrinkled as she came close.

"Ich wette, Sie dies ümgerechnet." Ashton chirped, a grin already in place.

Synthe frowned, "Sie schlauer Hund Sie ."

Ashton strode forward, pulling Holly along, "Aleight ich fertig bin!?"

I decided to put a stop to their little conversation, so I walked forward, hands on my hips. "Okay, not everyone's a walking Google Translate here, how about we get in the car and discuss this.. Somewhere else."

Ashton turned to Synthe, "Well how about it, fancy a little adventure?"

He still had a guarded look on his face, but I could sense curiosity.

"I don't zee why not.." Then he began to saunter over to the truck, trailing smoke as he went.

Holly looked worried, and I realized that some stranger was just joining our group. Someone she didn't know, and probably didn't like.

I pointed at her and motioned to Ashton, "Talk to her.." He rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same.

About thirty minutes later Nightingale was sitting shotgun, with Ashton and Holly munching on some stolen candy bars in the back seat.

"Next on our list is..."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was quite a bit longer, I'm hoping this is the average length per chapter. Also, I think I might just find one demigod per chapter, it lengthens the story a bit.. What do yall think?<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**FORGE YOUR OWN DESTINY!**


	4. Road Trip? More like Hades and Back

**I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, it means so much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of the PJO series, it is all the property of Mr. Riordan.**

**Alright on to the story!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>McKenna Renee Baker - Prairie Du Chien<strong>_

"Does anyone know where Pairie Du Chien is?" A few moments and maps later, it turned out that PDC was in Wisconsin, home of cheese.

I turned to Nightingale, "So, you want to tell me about yourself?"

His response was a snarl, and the comment, "Keep your eyes on the road.."

I nodded, "Alright, I can do that.." Then I swerved to the right, almost taking out the minivan next to us. His hands flew out, grabbing onto the dash, cigarette squashed between clenched teeth.

"How about now, feeling chatty..?"

He turned, eyes filled with rage. "NIEN." I shrugged, then prepared to fly into another lane.

"Danni, stop!" Ashton leaned over my seat, hands grabbed at the wheel.

I immediately swatted at him, letting go with one hand to push him away, "How about you! You're breaking up my concentration!" The car began to swerve into the other lane, and Nightingale reached forward and steadied us out as I tried to pummel Ashton into next week.

"Pompous dick!"

"Batty hag!"

"Assbutt!"

"Dodgy berk!"

"STOOOOPPP!" The screech came from Holly, who had clasped her hands over her ears.

The car fell silent, but I couldn't help myself, "Bitch.."

That was when the war erupted all over again. I'm not quite sure how, but Nightingale managed to maneuver us to the side of the road, where Ashton and I got out, threw a few punches, then peaceably got back onto the car, calling a truce.

I don't know if you're aware of how long it take to go from New Jersey to the opposite side of Wisconsin.

16 hours.

And that's with no bathroom breaks.

And the entire freakin' time I had to smell cigarette smoke, and listen to Ashton snore. Not even heavy metal could drown out that sound. It was like a freight train was constantly right on my bumper. However, it did keep me awake. Well, that and some 'free' energy drinks.

Holly had rolled down her window, trying to fan out the horrible smell, but it had soaked into the very seats in which we sat. Ugh.

"Ca..can you please stop?" Holly had asked. Nightingale had just scoffed, and continued puffing away.

After a while I _did_ get used to the smell, but that didn't mean it was okay.

"Holly, wake up Ashton, we're almost there.."

A few moments later I heard his snores come to stop, followed by a very graceful, "Huh.. Wha.?"

A sign came into view, "Prairie Du Chien - Pop. 1,076".

Alright, time to find our demigod.

After a few minutes of aimlessly driving around, I finally pulled into a gas station. I shoved the door open, and was met with a fateful of freezing cold air. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, then walked up to the pump. I grabbed the hose, then put the nozzle into the tank. "I'm gonna go pay, y'all just.. Not look suspicious." At that Ashton chose to 'causally' lean against the car.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever.. Hey put that out!" Synthe was about to light up another cigarette, and I did not feel like going up in flames right now.

He glared, but crunched the smoldering paper under his foot.

I rubbed my temples, trying to massage the headache away before it got started.

I jogged over to the small confidence store, then yanked open the grimy door. I felt a rush of heat hit my face, and a small bell rung over my head.

A run-down counter was shoved into the right corner, with stands of chips and assorted muffins crammed into the left.

I walked to the back, then made myself a cup of coffee. I could feel the clerks eyes on my back as I wandered down the aisles. I hid a couple of bags of donuts in my jacket before I decided to go up to the front.

I shoved my coffee at him then nodded to the pump outside. "I need to fill up." He grunted, then eyed the cash I shoved at him.

He rang me up then, with more grunts and vague gestures, told me to fill up my tank.

I took back my extra cash then jogged back outside.

"Okay you guys, let's hurry up, that guy was looking at me funny."

I filled up the tank then took off, leaving dust in my wake.

Ashton shoved a map under my nose, "I found this.."

Synthe snatched it, then scanned the roads and symbols. "We need to find the library, someplace that'll have an address book."

Long story short, we were able to locate McKenna's house fairly easily, the only issue was that there was police tape all around it.

There was a gigantic hole in the side of it, something had ripped through her walls to get in.

Ashton launched himself out of the car, instantly taking charge of the situation. He pulled his tie up, straightened his shirt, and fixed his hair. "Stay here!" He snapped.

I sat back and waited, watching as he walked over to the house. Without hesitating he slipped under the tape, then strode though the hole.

It felt like moments later when he walked back out, speaking with an officer.

They shook hands, then he practically flew over to where we were parked.

"It's a bloody mess in there. Something tore the place apart, it was looking for something, and I am willing to say it was our demi." Then he paled, and ran his hand over his face. "Somebody died.. The bloke said it was our lasses brother.. He was ripped to shreds."

Holly gasped, and Ashton immediately had her pulled into a hug.

"But he said they couldn't find our girl, she must have run."

I nodded, then pulled out our paper, and beside her name was an arrow.

We drove for thirty minutes before the arrow began to spin. I stopped the car, "Alright everybody out!" I ushered everyone out, then turned to the corn field on my right. This must be where she was currently holed up.

"Be on the lookout for that monster, we're just going to assume it's still on the look for her, and with five demigods all in a mile radius.. Well, it's going to find her."

We walked into the field, shouldering past stalks, blazing a path into the grain. Great image right?

The arrow continued to spin, and I tried to follow to the best of my ability.

That was when I heard it, a low growling coming from my left.

"Ashton..!" My legs froze, my feet refusing to go any further. I glanced over to him, looking for reassurance.

However, I got none. His face was pale, fear pulling his skin taunt over his bones.

"I got the cyclops, now it's your turn!"

My eyes widened, "Did you really just compare a hellhound to a Cyclops?! They are two totally different classes of monster!"

I pointed at Nightingale, "What about Prince of Darkness over here? He looks capable, and I bet he speaks hellhound.."

Nightingale snatched the map from my hands, "No." Then he turned and began to walk off, leading the others away.

I pulled my hair into a rubber band, and began to give myself a pep talk.

Right.. You can do this, you've faced worse.. I think.

Now where was my dagger? I patted down my pants, then finally found it hiding out in my boot. I twirled it around a few times, getting the feel of it comfortable in my hand.

That's right, I was going to fight a hellhound with just a dagger. Of course I did have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"Maia!" I commanded.

My combat boots sprouted wings, and I was lifted into the air. It took a moment, but I steadied myself then flew higher still. I needed a vantage point to see where the hellhound was, then I could attack.

Once I was above the stalks I noticed my group of demigods heading east, and directly behind them was the Hound.

"Gods help me.." I muttered, then I dive bombed.

Right before I smacked into its back, I pulled up, then slashed with my dagger.

I had just barley grazed it's back when it swung around. Claws missed my eyes by centimeters, and I found myself pinned to the ground by massive paws.

Teeth snapped, saliva dripping into my face. "Damn, I guess you guys don't get breath mints down in Hades huh?"

I'm not sure if it understood me, but the fair it let out certainly made it sound like it did.

I twisted the blade around, then stabbed up, right at its soft underbelly.

I managed to hit it in between the ribs, but it definitely was not a kill shot.

I felt the wings on my shoes flutter, and I took the message, swooping back up into the sky. The

Hellhound snapped at my feet, launching itself into the air, desperately trying to get at me.

Where the hell was my group.. They better have found the demigod, otherwise I was going to pissed off. Well, more than I already was.

I could see them, a few hundred meters away, tearing through the field, glancing back at where I was.

Time to finish this, thing, off.

I took a deep breath, then I slammed my hand on the handle of my dagger. I watched as it grew, morphing into a celestial bronze spear. It glowed slightly, and if you looked closely, the light flowed my from my veins into the spear.

I flipped it around, the weapon as much a part of me as my own limbs. It felt natural to have it in my hands, like an extension of myself. Which I guess is true, as the transformation was fueled by my own life force.

I could only use my weapon in this form for short periods of time, cause if I used it to long it would drain me of my life. Which was why I had affectionally called it SoulSucker.

I could feel a grin slipping onto my face, then I flung S.S. down, and I watched as it hurtled down at the hellhound.

The hellhound dove out of the way, but I already had my spear back in my hands, and I twirled it around, coming closer with each slash.

That was when I felt the exhaustion beginning to creep in. "Hell no." I muttered.

I strode forward, then I blocked a wild swipe the hound gave with its claws. I pushed its paw away, then I drove SoulSucker forward, driving it deep into the hellhound a chest.

It howled, then disintegrated into a mound of golden dust. The wind swept in, blowing the dust around, and successfully coating me in it.

I pushed down on the handle once more, and my spear was turned back into a dagger. I felt my strength begin to come back, but I still had to catch my breath. I hadn't realized how long I had been fighting. I needed to find Ashton.

"Maia!" I was flung back into the air, and after a few moments of searching, I saw my half-brother off in the distance.

I leaned forward, and began to hurtle towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the wait. I promise I WILL try and update soon, everything has just been quite hectic. This is just part one of the chapter, so stay tuned for part two!<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**FORGE YOUR OWN DESTINY!**


End file.
